Podcast
by Blue Cipher
Summary: There's nothing to know about this story except for being ultimate random talks between characters and... let us just start this one
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nothing too serious.**

* * *

"Hey," Minato speaks in front of the microphone, "It's been a while since the show moves right? Yeah, I don't care about that."

"The Director, WhiteClawRaven had been robbed by thief when he was walking in the street while wearing his poor shoes and phone in hand. That is why he had created a new account and deleted his previous account."

"Huh?" A whisper made Minato stopped from talking. "Oh… okay. It seems I am going to be solo DJ from now on… huh?" Another whisper stopped Minato from speaking, "Okay….. I'm going to have different guests every chapter… that's what he said."

"So without wasting any second let's do this," Minato said his last piece before waited for a new caller to call his new *hot*line.

A chuckle could be heard from the opposite line as he introduces himself, "This must be the first time you've accepted my calls Minato-kun. Anyways, it's Ikutsuki."

Minato facepalmed, "That... was because I'd banned you from my lines."

"How cold! Did the cold in there freezes your unmoving heart? But nevermind that," he let out a little giggle. And Minato didn't liked that. "Who do you think had created the sad and negative Emoticons, Minato?"

"I don't really ca~"

"It's you! Emonato!"

"Hahaha."

"What do you want Ikutsuki?"

"Umm….. I want to make you laugh?"

"I am going to kill you."

Even in the different country where Ikutsuki were calling he could still felt the killer intent there that made him dropped his coffee mug.

"I have a problem! I really do!"

"No…. Bye…"

"Waiiiitt! Minato-kuuunn!"

Minato cut the line off before Ikutsuki could rained some irritating puns.

Minato sighed as he decided to answer another call from an unknown number.

"Hello….."

"It's me."

"WHY DID THE DIRECTOR REMOVED ME FROM THIS PODCAST!?"

Minato cringed when Yu's voice blew his ears off and began to rub his temple when he thinks that the fate curses him to received such nonsense calls from time to time.

"Bye," he ignored his plea and cut him off.

"To everyone who are going to call… please… call if you have a reason and want me to resolve it and please don't waste my time," he sighed as he accepted another call.

"Onii-san….. please live with me or better yet please give me a room from your dorm!" The boyish tone made him to shake his head and exasperation could be seen on his face.

"For the last time Naoto," his finger slowly courses its way to the red button, "No."

"Waiiiii~" Minato cancelled the call without waiting her response.

"…. Okay…. Let's just read some mails from… Pangalactic Federation….. What the?"

He sighed as he read the email from unknown space, "We have heard about your feats when you flew from the earth to the moon without an airship, rocket or even an oxygen mask and because of that, we would like you to join the Pangalactic Federation to discover more stars. You can answer this mail with pushing your green or red button, the green button is Yes by the way."

Without wasting any moment, Minato smashed his fist straight at the red button.

"I hate this show," Minato massages his forehead. "The Director told me that before the show could continue, I'll need a partner to keep me away from hitting the board with such a force. So please give me something that have a common sense…. And no…. No Ikutsuki. An outside character from different series are well-welcomed to be my partner…. As long that person won't force me to beat him… and if it is a girl…. please choose someone who can restrain herself, then I'm okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Huh?**

* * *

Minato: Welcome to my radio show.

He said apathetically. The bluenette was sighing while reading all the questions and topic that the director had prepared for the shows. He was grateful but to indulge the topic of his private life… for the ratings irritates him.

Minato couldn't started the first part of the show without his new co-DJ and the guest of the week but he got a cue that his future partner could arrive any moment.

Minato: Our topic for tonight is… nothing.

He finishes his sentence while scratching his temple. It seems the boy forgotten that he was the one who supposedly should be writing his own topic. Sighing, he couldn't think any other topic to make the conversation flows like river without garbage hindering its way.

A white spirit ball former on his partner's chair, it made the bluenette to raise an eyebrow. After a few minutes a body of a child erupted from the ball to the comfortable chair. The petite white-haired girl who wears a traditional clothes for Japanese people; Heian-era imperial clothing with a hakama on her lower half. Her eyes are green, like a pair of emerald stone and she noticeably has two fox ears and a leaf-shaped tail of straight white fur. On her back she carries her blade.

Minato stared at his new partner with unreadable expression on his face. Sometimes he couldn't grasped what kind of a man does the Director is, but to give… or more specifically to say, steal a character from different Universe was quite disturbing and astounding. Now his only problems was how to stop the little girl's master to beat him. But of course a little Armageddon here and there would be the answer to all of his problems.

Kon: It's nice to sit here in your previous partner's chair Minato-dono but if you are thinking about my age then you can just drop it.

The little fox stated. Minato watches how the girl reaches for the headset and how she is failing miserably because of her height.

Kon: Just… wait... a…

She pants every time she jumps.

Kon: Why can't I fly?!

She puffed her cheeks.

Minato: This room is special.

He said while helping the girl with her problems.

Kon: Oh, okay.

Minato: So let's move on and called our special guest… Oh, him again…

He facepalmed, letting a sigh of exasperation.

Getting his cue, Sho Minazuki entered the room while grinning from ear to ear. He sat at the left of a certain white-haired chibi girl and places his headset on his head.

Sho: Yo! The scarred-face man is ready to Sho his amazing set of puns!

Kon: Intriguing! You have a different set of pants inside of your pants?! But I don't get why you need to wear different pants.

Kon asked confusingly, her eyes turned into dots of green while tapping her chin.

Sho: What the hell are you talking about kid? I said Puns not Pants! And I don't have a set of Pants this is the only pants I have!

Sho yelled and glared at the one who were covering her mouth's other side, whispering something to the main DJ of the show. He couldn't even tell what it was because her hand blocked her mouth from his eyesight.

Minato: No Kon-san, just forget about his entire existence and let the poor young man have his delusional comedy show.

Kon: Oh…

Kon slammed her fist onto her palm, and light bulb appeared on top of her head.

Kon: I get it!

Sho shrugged everything his companions said and raised his hand.

Sho: Why did this chibi-dog became your partner?

Kon: What did you just said!?

Minato sighed when he saw the little girl drew her hidden knife and pointed it on the man who were laughing while watching Kon becomes red.

Sho: What are you gonna do with that stick? Gonna give it to your master and asked it to be thrown away and you're going to catch it in return? Your ears and tail really suited you white puppy.

Sho laughed out loud. Making Minato read some email of complaints, the letter stated that Sho's creepy laugh were making their child to wake up and cry.

After few minutes of parrying, kicking, punching, and stabbing behind of Minato's back, the two settled once again on their respective seats. Minato was letting a lot of sigh because they don't even have a single damn topic to talk about.

Sho: So there is another new Persona game and that will dethroned the Eternal Brocon.

Minato: It has a manga on its own and the given named for the P5's protagonist is Akira Kurusu. And it already received great reviews from those Otakus.

Kon: What is the difference of this game from the earlier games of Persona Franchise?

Sho: The theme.

Minato: The music.

Sho: The costume.

Minato: The school uniform.

Sho: The shitty-protagonist.

Minato: The bestfriend of that shitty-protagonist.

Kon facepalmed herself.

Kon: Then what is the-

Sho: The only thing remains forever in these shitty game is the Harem!

Minato: The annoying underclassmen.

Sho: The abusive upperclassmen.

Minato: The plot police and detectives.

Sho: The annoying first heroine.

Minato: The…. bikinis.

Sho: The Personas.

Kon: Of course this game is called Persona! It is natural to put Persona in the game!

Sho: This is the new Persona so maybe they could change the name, you know.

Kon: And what we are going to call those gigantic creatures behind them?

Sho: Any suggestions DJ?

Minato: Stand.

Kon: Do not used the names of abilities in that certain manga! Someone can sue your buttocks.

Sho: Now, now, please don't put your panties in the wrong place. We are talking about what ifs.

Kon: No, we don't. I have questions for you Minato-dono, to deepen our relationship.

Minato: Go on. But in return Sho will ask you questions too.

Kon: WHY HIM?!

Minato pointed his finger at the red-haired young man who is writing something on his paper.

Minato: Let him do my job.

Minato whispered, that gains deadpan from the petite girl.

Kon: You are lazy, Minato-dono. But whatever. First question! Why are you always wearing headdiscs?

Minato: First of all. It's not headdiscs, it's headphones. To answer your question, to block the annoying voices of my acquaintances.

Sho laughed out loud. While the white-haired girl had dropped sweat from her temple.

Kon: U-uh… y-yes! Second! I watched something amazing. There is a girl that wearing a red cape and uses big scythes as her weapon, she has silver eyes too, like you.… can you stop a big monster too like what she did? And what attitude, behavior, and mannerisms she have that you possesses.

Minato: Ruby Rose? The actress of RWBY?

Kon nodded.

Minato: I don't have that kind of ability. As for the second part, Ruby and I have nothing alike. She has compassion to save, help, nag, annoy her friends, not because of her duty as a leader or main character. Because she is your typical hero/heroine. The one will save you without any questions. Her emotions overclouds her reasoning, but not in a bad way.

Sho: You two are both small.

Sho commented offhandedly, which Minato ignored. His eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

Minato stared at her eyes.

Minato: I don't have that kind of emotions. I'll save someone, because I have the power. I'll fight, because I can. I'll help, if only they need it.

Kon: But living like that… as if you are asking for…

Minato: I don't ask for death, but I won't deny it.

Kon: But you have a lot of friends! The casts of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, Akame ga Kill, Highschool DxD, Majikoi, Persona 3 and 4.

Minato: Acquaintances. Not friends. You can't call someone a friend without a bond, without time to know each other. It was because of our job that was why we have all met. We have no time to socialize with each other behind the camera and our own jobs keeps us busy that is why I couldn't call them friends. Except for my Social Links, but I have sacrificed them in order to retain my Universe Arcana and successfully sealed Nyx without dying.

Kon:… Oh okay... But I don't think they will be happy if they heard that.

Minato: Don't worry, I blocked them.

Kon: You can do that? Why did you do that?

Minato: I was just kidding.

Kon: Then let's return to our conversation. A man called Junpei Iori said that you are just a Tsundere.

Minato: He will corrupt you, don't speak with him again.

Kon: Then what kind of dere are you?

Minato: Dere… how about bluederry?

Sho: HAHAHAHA. I don't know why but that made me laugh, oh well, back to thinking a question.

Kon: Minato-dono what kind of anime you like? I personally like Date A Live, Naruto, Bleach, OniAi, and of course Tokyo Raven.

Minato: I don't have favorites but… I watched School Days, Akame ga Kill, Another.

Kon: Too bloody.

Minato: I know. But they were amusing enough.

Kon: Anyways, we have asked some of listeners to submit some names of the people you know and you will describe them with two words. First off! Esdeath.

Minato: Ultimate Sadist.

Kon: Shiba Tatsuya!

Minato: Robotic Soldier. Inshort, Robocop.

Kon: Shiba Miyuki!

Minato: Queen Brocon.

Kon: Lubbock!

Minato: Poor Love.

Kon: Persona's 4 Protagonist; Yu Narukami.

Minato: Don't Know.

Kon: Sho!

Minato: Idiotic Moron.

Sho: What the hell! Sho me the list you brat!

Sho snatches away the list and didn't see his name anywhere.

Sho: You did it on purpose right?!

Kon whistles.

Kon: Oh! some letters popped at my screen Minato-dono!

Sho: Damn brat! Do not ignore the Sho-stopper!

Kon said, looking at the certain bluenette who were little skeptical about the email.

Minato:… Click it.

So she did.

'Are you really Kon from Tokyo Ravens?! Can you transform into a super hot fox?! Please transfoooooorm!'

Sho:… Wait… she could do that?"

Sho asked while raising an eyebrow and his questioning looks darted at Minato.

Nodding at Sho's question, he averted the request by reading the other cards that the mysterious listeners sent.

Minato: What kind of combatant you are? Are you the type who honored the fight or the one who will use everything to win?"

Kon raises an eyebrow.

Kon: I was curious about that one as well until I've saw you have several types of weapon there.

She deadpanned and pointed the different types of weapons that located at the brown box. Minato didn't even bothered to fixed some of the grenades that are littered around.

Minato: What? I am a combat pragmatist, I will kick someone's balls if I need to.

Minato said casually, earning a chuckle from the red-haired young man.

Sho: Hey Messiah boy.

Minato looked at him.

Sho: Answer this one for me. It's one of the review from Fan-"

Minato: No… I will not let Mayumi-senpai come here again, and besides… I prefer a cat than her.

Sho: Well how about this question? Why's the blue hair always protagonist or main character?

Minato: I don't know…

Kon: Well… maybe there are hidden meanings why must the main character should possesses blue hair.

Minato: Ask my parents.

He sighed. Kon groaned. Sho grumbled.

Kon: This is boring…

Kon said dejectedly, letting her posture drooped down and resting her back comfortably.

Sho: Yeah… I think so too.

The pun machine rested his face into his hand while pushing his back against his seat and putting both of his feet at the keyboard.

Minato: Whatever.

Minato decided to copy his companions' actions, his eyes were drooping until it snapped.

Minato: I need to entertain these annoying listeners if I want to retain this job…

Minato: But who cares?

Surely the Director won't fired him because of this right? Even so… if that would happened then he have no choice but to let someone rented some of the vacant room of Iwatodai Dorm.

Sho: Let's just watch some anime.

Sho clicked the play button and the rest focuses their blank gazes on the big screen in front of them. There was something went wrong because Sho picked randomly anime to watch.

After six hours.

Kon: I couldn't understand it.

Minato: What kind of anime was that? Glasslip? It was confusing.

Minato rubbed his temple.

Sho: That Glass is certainly broken…

Sho internally snickered

Minato: We wasted six hours of watching that useless piece of trash? I maybe a cool protagonist of Persona franchise but that made me mad at the Directors whose ignoring the true meaning of their work… like our Director.

Kon: I want to bump my head because of boredom.

Kon groaned.

Sho: Let's pun some words?

Sho suggested.

Minato sighed as he flatly rejected the red-haired guest's suggestion.

Minato: Well… let's finish this one and eat some ramen… bye…

Minato removed his headset and walked out of the room.

Kon: I hereby apologize for my boring appearance. Sayonara~

Kon leaped and ran away but because she forgot to remove the wired-headset from her ears she fell down and her back hits the ground.

Kon: Damn it!

Sho: Might as well eat some ramen before I kill Narukami…

* * *

A/N: I don't know… without any topic and right person as Minato's partner then I couldn't build some topic to discuss.

* * *

Kon: Minato-dono please take this egg as a symbol of our friendship and companionship.

Kon picked the egg in her bowl and places it on Minato's bowl.

The bluenette ate everything while ignoring a certain red hair.

Sho: This is so…

Sho raises his own egg

Sho: Eggcelent! The soup is so tick and the noodles? It was better than those girls in the red light district! Nude-less!

All of the customer inside of the shop spit-take their own food except for Minato and Kon.


End file.
